Rhea's Journey: The Long Road Home
by LynetteRose
Summary: Follows the life of a young halfling, Rhea, as she discovers her place in the world, faces heartache and finds that love really can prevail in even the most darkest of times. Rated M just to be on the safe side for future chapters. Also, even though it pains me to say it, I don't own ANY of the Hobbit characters, or the basic plot of the book, sadness, I know, enjoy! FilixOCxKili
1. Prologue

Rhea's Journey- The Long Road Home: Prologue

_Prologue: Of Meetings and other Romantic Things_

The moon hung low in the sky, the star's warm glow illuminated the rich grassy plains below. Fields of farm lands took up most of the terrain as that was the main means of income for families of this area. Pale green eyes surveyed the land, peering through the window to look into the ever darkening night, brows furrowing with nervous worry. The young woman, for indeed many would consider her to be quite young despite her age of fifty two, barely of age really, for her people could live for several hundred years. She was a dwarf, a dwarrowdam of ever dwindling percentages as it was very rare for a female to be born. Though perhaps she could thank her ma'am for that, adding to the likelihood of her being born a girl due to her fae bloodline.

Her mother's people were a mystery to most, especially to her, the half blood get of the royal princess and heir of the Tuatha De Danaan. She felt her lip curl back in anger, the glint of a small fang evident, the royal fae, known as Sidhe, were horrible snobs, only pure bloods were of any importance to them.

_Fools, they know not what they are missing. _For indeed many of those of half bloodlines contained vaste amounts of powerful magics and strengths.

"Rhea, aren't you hungry? Come, eat." coaxed a soothing masculine voice. Pale green eyes ghosted over to the dwarrow before her. "Aye, adad," Rhea responded quietly as she walked towards her father, long,dark brown locks flowing down her back in loose curls as she seated herself across from him. A look of peaceful content appearing on her features once more as she momentarily forgot her earlier unease, at what was soon to befall her.

In truth, her father was quite big, massive really based on dwarf standards. Scars littered his form as he was once a dwarven high lord, a soldier who fought amongst the great King Thrain and Princes Thorin and Frerin. Now only one of the three survived having forfeited their lives in the battle with white orc, Azog the Defiler. Her father, Sather the Brutal had cleaved many heads that day and departed the remaining survivors with honor, choosing to retire on his own and raise his youngling, the little Rhea, a miniature of her late mother, Freya.

Her mother having recently passed due to iron poisoning- courtousy of Tuatha De, who couldn't live with the disgrace of having her exist outside their rhelm. Unfortunately for them they missed the fact that her young daughter was hidden deep within the cabinets, stashed there in a rush to keep her from harm.

Her eyes flashed briefly as her magic surged with the onslaught of her anger. _Curse them to the very bowls of hell._ Sather gave harsh grunt in annoyance at his daughter having felt the rise of her magic "Rhea what have I told you?"

Rhea bowed her head apologetically "forgive me adad. It won't happen again." Sather took a small sip of his ale before continuing to observe his daughter. Truly her moods had been shifting rather swiftly of late following the announcement of the fact they were to have visitors from royal house of Durin. Thorin, his sister-sons Fili and Kili and the possibility of their mutual friends Balin and Dwalin. Talk of a potential match between his wee lass and one of Thorin's nephews had arisen between their correspondence as of late. Sather's eyes drifter to his daughter watching as she picked daintily at the fish on her plate, this would be the first time she met other dwarves around her age range, as such he would hold his decision on the matter to see how the interaction progressed.

"All will be well lass. They're just visiting, no doubt you will get along with his boys just fine- I hear they're rather handsome!" Sather exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. Rhea's eyes rounded as she quickly took a drink of her ale to still her choking before exclaiming "Adad!" A harsh bark of laughter was released as Sather pounded the table in merriment "what? I'm just having a bit of fun is all!" Rhea groaned as she pushed her plate away from her before thudding her head on the table top in defeat "please behave yourself while they're here adad!"

Sather was about to respond when a loud series of knocks came from the front door. "Ahh they're here' excellent, go on lass get some food plaited, enough for five I think should do." With those instructions Sather left to go get the door, pulling it roughly open with a boisterous "Balin, you old bat you've gotten greyer over the years! Dwalin, balding already, foreshame! haha Ahh and Thorin, my friend, it is good to see you again... Though age seems to be catching up with you based on those grey hairs!" Sather ribbed his friends in good humor as many back slaps and hugs were recieved as well as a head butt or two. The replies were hardy but Rhea couldn't make them out from her position in the kitchen, for some reason her father's voice always seemed to carry. Quiet was not something Sather was known for. "Ah, these must be the princelings, how ya doin' boyos?"

The question was voiced as the group entered the home allowing Rhea to get her first glimpse of the 'boyos'. First her eyes fell upon the youngest, brown hair, face filled with laughter, and though he had scruff on his face he bore no beard. This must have been Kili as she caught a glimpse of the bow and set of arrows he placed near the door along with his sword. He appeared to be polar opposite of his elder brother, Fili who had a thick mane of blond hair, and the beginnings of a small beard cut close to his face save for his moustache which bore two small braids that dangled near his mouth. He was handsome she supposed, they both were really, but she couldn't seem to help herself as her eyes drifted over them for a few moments before she returned to setting the table for their guests.

"Well bless my beard, is this the wee lass I remember of old?" Pale green glanced up briefly and she felt herself dimple with a smile as her eyes landed upon the stout form of Balin, his long white beard curled towards the ends and his eyes sparked with merriment as he beheld the young lass before them. He spread his arms out and welcomed Rhea, giving her a fierce hug before releasing her "it is good to see you again Balin, we have missed you and Dwalin too of course, welcome, please have a seat and partake in our meal!" Rhea voiced as she gave the ever massive Dwalin a welcoming grin as she gestured to the table before them.

Sather cleared his throat and drew Rhea to his side gesturing with his chin towards what she presumed to be Thorin Oakenshield. "Lass, you were just a wee babe when he last visited but allow me to introduce Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, son of Thror, and his sister-sons Fili and Kili! Lads, meet my spitfire Rhea!" At this Rhea gave an elegant curtsey keeping her head bowed and holding the position for a few moments before rising as was befitting her station before royalty- though they had no kingdom to claim as Erebor had been besieged by the dragon, Smaug.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rhea," voiced Thorin, amusement lacing the formality as he observed his nephews who appeared to be struck dumb and mute at some point. The duo stood still mouths slightly agape as they stared at the girl with lingering want. A deep need was visible from them both as they observed Rhea who finally rose from her bow, eyes remaining down caste save for the brief flick towards himself when he addressed her.

"Thank you, my King, please be seated and be welcome." intoned Rhea formally as she escorted Thorin towards a chair, pouring him an ale to go with the fish and greens he and his kin were soon to partake in. Once he was seated Rhea glanced up towards the brothers "are you not hungry, my princes?" The pair visibly shook themselves, stumbling over themselves to get seated in their haste to reassure the young dwarrowdam that they were in fact hungry, 'starving really' was voiced somewhere in the scattered jumble of words that they blurted out as they rushed to sit by their uncle. A low giggle could be heard as Rhea took in the flustered brothers, both a distinct shade of red as they proceeded to eat their meals. _Oh yes I think I could find myself liking them easily enough. _Rhea found herself thinking as her heart fluttered, a warm feeling starting to grow within her at the mere presence of the two princelings.

The trio of young dwarves missed the shared glance between Thorin and Sather as both gave self satisfied nods. Oh yes a match was at hand, indeed, with what appeared to be not just one of the lads but two. The two match makers chuckled in amusement both ignoring the puzzled glances from Rhea as they took hearty drinks of their ale after clinking their cups together in a toast of sorts before they proceeded to finish their meals.


	2. Chapter 1

Rhea's Journey- The Long Road Home: Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Of magics, picnics and other more serious things_

The suns rays beat down on the earth below baking the rich soil. The slow whirl of running water could be heard as a figure sat comfortably by the river's edge, her slender feet resting in the cool waters. Water suddenly splashed up at her, spraying her with icy droplets, resulting in Rhea giving a rather girly squeel of protest while shaking the access from her form. Pale green sought the source of her newly acquired shower, before narrowing dangerously on the forms of the two dwarrow princes who appeared to have been in the midst of a wrestle match that had ended in both tumbling head over heals into the icy waters of the river.

Thorin shook his head at the pair before releasing a resigned sigh. This was supposed to be one of many of the mini get togethers between Rhea and the Princes, a supervised type of date, meant solely for the purpose of the intendeds to get used to each others likes, dislikes and habits. The last one had been supervised by Sather and apparently ended in Rhea dropping an entire bucket of honey on his two way word nephews. From what he understood of the event it was a result of an errant slip of the tongue from one of them about women being inferior fighters than men. A fact, of course that though Thorin might agree with to an extent, was clearly not the same sentiment that Rhea had. Fili and Kili had arrived home completely drenched and sticky, much to both his amusement and Sather's. Now it appeared to be Rhea's turn to suffer, though perhaps not to such an extreme extent as it was only a bit of water.

"Come on Rhea! Waters fine, only a little cold!" exclaimed Kili as he shook his hair from his face, a hearty laugh and unrepentant smile on his face.

Fili allowed a slow smile to worm its way on his face in challenge to their fiance. His and his brother's One, their once in a lifetime chance at finding their hearts desire, their soul mate came in the form of a dwarrow-fae halfling that had enough fire in her to keep them both entertained for many years to come. In fact, the duo couldn't seem to help themselves when it came to getting a reaction out of her, any reaction would do, for she was beautiful even in her anger.

"I think I've had more than enough time in the water for this day," replied Rhea as she removed her bare feet from the water and stood, a sly grin crept across her face, "however, you look like you could do with some time to cool off so why don't you do just that." With that Rhea bent forward touching the bare surface of the water before a sudden shot of ice jolted from her fingers covering the river with a thick layer of ice, completely capturing the brothers at waist level, preventing them from continuing in any given direction.

"Rhea!"

A soft giggle could be heard as Rhea made her way back to the blanket where Thorin and the half eaten food resided. Thorin couldn't help a chuckle as he looked up at the lass "was that necessary? Though I agree they deserve some form of recompense their mother will be unhappy if they become ill."

Rhea sighed glancing up at the sky before she laid back against the blanket, cloud watching, before negligently waving her hand at the river where the boys were held. The ice melted gradually relinquishing its hold on the boys almost sensing their masters reluctance at having them free. Thorin's ice blues watched with amazement as the river thawed, his nephews making it to the shoreline. Every so often the dwarf king would catch a glimpse at the depth of Rhea's magics, parlor tricks really, but this was the first he had seen of this magnitude for, even at a small frame of time, Rhea had frozen the river for as far as the eye could see, in the blistering heat of the summer sun.

Sather had warned him that his daughter was gifted. That said magic was tied to her emotions whatever they maybe at the time and that as she she got more comfortable with them, it would appear more often than not.

_*flashback*_

_"Make no mistake Thorin, I love my girl, but she is very strong and some would use her if they could." commented Sather as he watched the boys cuddle with Rhea around a campfire. The two were telling her stories, whispering them in hushed voices that involved lots of leaning in and close cuddles of comfort._

_Thorin inclined his head as his eldest raised his eyes to meet his, clearly Fili had gathered what their conversation was about and though he made no comment of it, he had shared a fierce look with his brother, Kili, a silent determination flaring up within them both. "We will protect her well, my friend, my word on that."_

_Sather gave a grunt as he too observed the three before replying "aye see that you do. Being a royals intended will only increase the appeal."_

_*end flashback*_

Rhea rose from her placid position on the blanket as both Fili and Kili perched themselves by her on the blanket, already their clothes were drying due to the warm afternoon sun. A small smile caused her dimples to show as she glanced to her left at the blond brother who gave one of the two of her courting braids a slight playful tug before running his fingers through her loose curls, fiddling, is what she would describe it, a calming gesture of absent mindedness that Fili seemed to favor when around her. Of course when asked the blond Durin heir would staunchly deny it and a feint blush would become present high on his cheeks.

_"It is not seemly," Kili had explained one evening, while Fili was in a meeting with his uncle Thorin and the high council on one of her many mini visits to Ered Luin, in the blue mountains. "For a King or his heir to fidget is considered a sign of weakness, a sign of nervousness or deceit, none of which is favored when it comes to kingly traits."_

_Rhea, who was lying back against Kili's chest, snuggled in a blanket, facing the fire, had tilted her head back to look at Kili with a bit of disbelief before responding "he's not anywhere near being king and they care that staunchly about a mere nervous gesture that's part of his youth? Seems a little extreme to me" Kili placed a kiss on her brow snuggling her close before explaining "Fili is the heir apparent as such he has more responsibilities as the life of a dwarf can be rather unpredictable. Especially the life of a king." Rhea was quiet after that, her heart heavy for the weight she now knew rested heavily on the eldest prince's shoulders. _

The silence was interrupted by a rather hoarse coughing fit from Rhea followed by a short groan as each of the Durins looked in alarm at her, various levels of worry more then aptly apparent. Rhea tried to wave it off but was interrupted by sneezing, she could feel her nose already becoming clogged. She should have never have made the water freeze like that, messing with the elements always had ramifications and sometimes to large extremes. Her eyes began to water as she quickly explained around the cough "this is why I don't do such large scale magics, there are risks, being sick is one of them. We will have to cut this picnic short think..." A coughing fit ended the plea as she looked ploringly to Thorin, her soon to be uncle looking every bit as pathetic as she felt. The would be king inclined his head regally as Kili swiftly picked her up carrying her bridle style, Rhea holding on as she cuddled close to him, burying her face in his neck to hide from the wind that accompanied the return journey to Ered Luin. Her father would not be pleased with her for this outcome. The last time she messed around and became sick like this it lasted a month. Fili covered her with his jacket trying to help her stave off the shivers that were slowly claiming her body, along with the racking coughing fits, it was sure to be a long month if this illness lasted as long as the last.


	3. Chapter 2

Rhea's Journey-The Long Road Home: Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Doctors, and their Vile Tonics, how troublesome!_

A fire's warm glow illuminated the room, the soft light bounced off the stone walls of Ered Luin, illuminating the rows of books that lined the shelves along the far wall. Rhea sat on a pile of soft down blankets in front of the fire place's great hearth. a thick blanket bundled her within its warmth. Her botton nose was quite red and her eyes watered almost constantly as well as the ever running faucet that had become her nose. A harsh cough errupted from her disrupting her as she tried to read the book in her lab, having re-read the same sentence at least four times by now. Squeezing her eyes shut she slumped forward in defeat.

This was week four of what could possibly be diagnosed as the worst cold she had ever had, and yes she had asked the resident physician Oin to make sure it wasn't something more like the plague or something equally dramatic. The old dwarf had clucked his tongue at her as she sat leaning heavily against Thorin's side as the larger dwarf had personally taken her to get treatement after a particularly frightful night complete with a severe nose bleed that was the result of what Oin claimed to be dehydration. Either way the dwarf king took one look at her miserable appearance, his eldest nephew proping her up against his chest as the youngest frantically held a cloth to her face pinching her nose to stem the flow, and decided it was time to get more advanced medical care.

Thorin's icy eyes softened as he looked down at his soon to be niece, he couldn't stop seeing his nephew's faces, the look of sheer panic was near heartbreaking. Their bond was growing at a fast rate. The small seed that is inherent with finding their one being nurtured further as they continued to spend more and more one on one time with each other. The boys had wanted to come in with Rhea to ensure her health but Oin had taken one look at their anxious expressions and their fluttering hands as they fussed with her and quickly sent them outside, they would only be in the way.

Oin took his time shutting his medical bag before addressing Thorin while giving the lass a stern look before beginning his directions for her care his voice though soft was gruff as females of their race were very rare and as such were to be handled with care. This of course was the cause for his irritation as the older dwarf felt she needed more hands on care than she had been previously receiving.

"She will have meals brought to her, plenty of fluids of course. She should want for nothing so that she is able to have plenty of bed rest, not straining herself of course. Also by no means are you to use any magics that relate to whatever you did previously that caused this horrid buisiness." The last part Oin pressed as glared knowingly at the girl waiting for a confirming nod from Thorin before continuing "lastly ensure you keep a fire going in her room will help stave off the chill that seems to permeate e these old halls. Furthermore, give her two sips of this tonic around bed time to allow for proper rest." With that Oin handed the bottle to Thorin, who promptly pocketed it hiding a small smirk at the disgusted look on the lass' face, who knew very well what these tonics taste like. _Absolutely vile._ The thought drifted through Rhea's head as she glanced down at the green tinted ooze, her lip curling in a grimace before giving a nod of thanks to the physician as he patted her head and left, brushing by the troublesome princelings who hovered at the door.

Thorin stayed his nephews from rushing to the lass' side with a withering glare before turning to Rhea and beginning the lecture "now, you will comply with ALL of Oin's directions, yes, even the tonic before bed." Thorin carried on overriding what Rhea was going to say about the sleeping medication that he knew was sure to arise as she had her mouth open as if in protest. Of course, said mouth promptly snapped shut at the reprimand and pensive stare that Thorin directed her way. "There will be no protest to any of it, and trips outside will be at a minimum until this clears up. Do not worry I will send word to your father, so he is apprised on your progress."

At this Rhea groaned slumping forward resting her head on Fili's shoulder as he was kneeling in front of her anxiously holding her hand, at her movement he brought a hand up and stroked her hair lightly, muttering soothing words in khuzdul. Thorin allowed the exchange briefly knowing that the poor lass no doubt feared what Sather's response would be to her failing health brought on by her own actions. Her father could be quite fierce when provoked. "He would want to know that your welfare is being handled with utmost care especially that your soon to be kin is concerned for you, aye?" Rhea huffed before responding "Yes you are correct, forgive me of my impertinence. I'm simply very tired." The last part was mumbled as glanced pathetically at him through messy dark strands of her curls as she had yet to remove her head from Fili's shoulder. Kili stood just beyond Fili brow furrowed in concern as he took in her state but allowed his brother and uncle to handle her for the moment. Thorin allowed his eyes to soften, a small smile graced his features, as he briefly rubbed her back before directing his gaze to his youngest nephew before responding "take her to her room, get her comfortable, and then go and get her food. You are to wait on her so she wants for nothing. I trust the two of you can handle this while I send word to her father?"

Kili and Fili solemly bowed their heads before Kili responded "worry not uncle, we will care for her as it is our honor and pleasure to do so." With that the two boys rose and helped Rhea back to her room laying out blankets before the lit fire place and making a pile of pillows around her before bundling her in a blanket and telling her they would be right back. Rhea waited a few minutes, gazing listlessly into the fire for several moments before grabbing the book beside her to hopefully asage the boredom that was going to follow being cooped up in this room till she was better.

Indeed, that is how she spent most of her time before the fire reading, which of course brings everything back to her present predicament of frusteration at being exhausted and bored at the same time. The heavy door was pushed open to reveal the young princes of Durin, large smiles on their faces as they brought forth several games for her to be entertained with, as well as a small feast of food. Rhea grinned at them, as she delved into the first game her hand came in contact with, her book long forgotten. Some days were better than others when one is sick but this one was looking up tremendously. The trio played and joked till well into the night, quickly falling asleep together in a weird lopsided pile where upon Thorin walked in upon them and chuckled. The King under the mountain grabbed a spare blanket and layed it over all three, before shaking his head, returning to his own bed chamber for a good nights rest.


	4. Chapter 3

Rhea's Journey- The Long Road Home: Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: A great and terrible loss_

Thunder rumbled through the nigh, a fierce wind shook the shutters on the windows of the small homestead, creating a harsh banging further disturbing the once peaceful evening. The heavy oak door hung esque off the hinges, staying slightly ajar allowing the muted light to flicker out into the eerie darkness. The inside of the home was pure choas, beautiful hand carved furniture lay in smashed pieces, all things breakable were in pieces shattered about the room, pictures of loved ones were torn down and ripped apart, faces slashed with little regard, precious moments lost forever. Scortch marks branded the walls charring furniture and leaving several piles of ash desacrating a once happy home with madness and caos.

A maid of sorts had made a mad dash to retrieve help for her young mistress. The maid had escaped harm save a blow to the head and had quickly flew to the barn for a horse to seek aid for her master and mistress. Alana, a strong silent dwarrowdam had been employed with the family for many years now, since Rhea was a wee lass and was paid handsomely for her attentions. As such she had developed a fondness for the family, so pushed the horse hard to reach Ered Luin for aid, on the way she had run into Dwalin and Balin on their way to collect Rhea for her next visit with the two princes. Upon explaining the two directed her to continue on to find Thorin and gain his aid while they would rush on to the house.

A high keening sound could be heard coming from a small figure, cradling the broken body of her father. Angry red welts and lacerations riddled her body, her usually long curly brown hair hung limp, tangled and blood stained. Her usually happy pale green eyes were red from crying, tear streaks evident upon her dirty, pale face. Rhea, future princess, intended to the heirs of Durin, sat broken clutching the lifeless body of her father, Sather. A large dwarf sat beside her, Dwalin, his head bowed in reverence to his dead friend. His brother, Balin knelt on the other side, his large hand rubbing the lass' back attempting to sooth and provide comfort. His old eyes red rimmed at the loss of his friend. He had tried to bring Rhea away from the body to tend to her wounds but she would have none of it, shaking off the hands that grabbed for Rhea had exclaimed rather hysterically "leave me! Leave me be! Can you not let me just...just...-" Rhea was unable to finish her plea her face crumpling, a sob wrenched from her as she clutched her father's form to her, rocking slightly.

Hoof beats could be heard coming from the distance, nearing the house. Dwalin stood hand gripping the hilt of his sword, glaring menacingly at the door. Rhea's eyes flashed dangerously, eyes lit with a combination of fury and magic the likes of which few had rarely seen, her lip curled back in a snarl of rage a pointed fang exposed. Balin heaved a sigh of relief as Thorin burst in the room huffing, sword ready at hand, to fend off whatever enemies may have caused this turmoil to befall one of his own.  
>Icy blue clashed with murky green, Thorin felt his heart wrench at the figure huddled protectively around her father's body. The lass' fierce look slowly crumpling, shoulders slumping in defeat, lip already trembling as Thorin approached, sword stowed safely away back in its sheath. The king knelt down to her level, taking hold of Rhea's hands moving them away from Sather's body though she resisted, her strength was no match for his. Though he did reply "lass he's no longer here with us, that shell of a body is not your father any longer. He has moved on, come away from there, come here, little sparrow. Let me comfort you." Balin helped move Sather's body as Thorin guided Rhea away, toward himself, when she was far enough away, Thorin brought her into his arms enveloping her in a steady hug, rocking her slightly as her sobs steadily grew in intensity. A muscle twitched in Thorin's face as he clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain of losing another close friend.<p>

"Who was responsible for this lass? Was it the orcs?" Thorin waited for a response from Rhea, a firm shake of her head was the only thing she could manage "Gobblins?" again an aggravated shake of her head, Thorin brought her closer bringing his large hand up to stroke her head whispering "was it the fae? Did the Tuatha de do this?" Rhea was still, so still that at first Thorin thought she had sunk into herself from shock and was about to pull back to look at her face before he heard her speak. "They came... they were beautiful and cruel... " Thorin cursed soundly in Khuzdul, giving the lass an extra squeeze before replying "they will pay lass, I promise you-"

"They already did," murmured Rhea rubbing her forhead against the soft fur of Thorin's coat. "They forfeited their miserable lives for the tortur and death of my adad. May they be cursed to the very bowls of hell."

Thorin's pale eyes swept the room, eyeing some of the piles of ash before swallowing "the ash?" Rhea's lip trembled before she replied "they weren't going to walk away from this like they did with my ma'am... I couldn't let that happen again... I ... Does that make me a monster too?" The question was voiced as Rhea brought her head up her pale green filled with tears looking beseechingly at the dwarf king. Thorin's eyes softened, filling with sympathy for the girl, he brought his forhead down to meet her before responding "no, lass that makes you strong. Sather would have been proud of you. It worries me though that they might come back after you..."

"They wouldn't dare. The Tuatha de Danaan were under the mistaken impression that they were immortal, that nothing could end them."

Thorin gave a regal nod, face turning serious "a grievous miscalculation on their part. So they will fear you, and as such will not risk engaging you again. Would they come after those close to you?"

Rhea tilted her head, her brows lowering into a slight frown as she thought "I doubt they would trouble themselves with the risk of losing any one else. They will be rid of my existance in a few hundred years anyway, why waste the effort when time will accomplish their goal without anymore casualties?"

Removing his coat he wrapped it around Rhea, brushing some strands from her face before address all in the room " let us retire from this place, gather what you wish to keep, Rhea I will help you bring it to Ered Luin, I know my nephews are rather worried about you. I apologize I did not allow them to come," Rhea gave a nod of understanding they were his last remaining kin and heirs so it made sense to leave them behind until they were more seasoned in the art of combat. "Balin, Dwalin wrap our fallen friend so that he may come with us and be enterred into the mountain properly."

This was to be one of the longest nights of her life. Her memories and possessions reduced to two small bags that Thorin immediately took from her directing her to mount the poney, so she wouldn't have to walk. Dwalin made a lift of sorts to rest Sather's remains on allowing them to safely transport him to Ered Luin. The dwarves of the blue mountains now held the remains of a fierce warrior and housed one of the few dwarven halflings, the intended to princes Fili and Kili future queen of Erebor.


End file.
